


Like a Kitten

by Fallencellist



Series: Slightly Above Average Hero and Villain's Love [8]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallencellist/pseuds/Fallencellist
Summary: A Drabble based on a headcanon from Sportarobbiecentral over on Tumblr: "Sport rubs his face on stuff like a cat to mark it or until he gets his hair pet/scratches behind his ears. This includes waking up robbie by rubbing his cheek against him repeatedly which robbie finds annoying but secretly endearing." Sportacus interrupts Robbie in the middle of a nap.





	

It was a peaceful sleep, something the lanky villain didn’t get often. He had exhausted himself trying to keep up with his flippity floppity elf boyfriend all day—an impressive feat for how out of shape he was. All the jumping and the playing and the running and—ugh just thinking about it all could make him even tired in his sleep. 

But, he wasn’t worried about that. In the current moment he was happily dreaming about eating cake on his comfy orange fuzzy recliner in peace and quiet. Not too far off from what he had been doing earlier. 

Then, he was interrupted by something. Something like the sound of a person climbing down into his lair. Was that in his dream or reality? 

Robbie mumbled under his breath why keeping his eyes closed, trying to keep within the confines of his dreaming mind. Yet, the noises got closer to him, transforming into soft quiet footsteps. The only nice part of his hypersensitive hearing was—most of the time—nobody could sneak up behind him. Now, he still couldn’t tell if it was a dream or not. 

Something touched his shoulder, tender and gentle. Next moment, he felt something soft brush against his cheek. Maybe it was just the wind… down in his underground bunker. Yeah, that was logical. 

Cold air replaced the warm gentle touch for a moment before it was back, rubbing over and over. Did that little black cat get into his lair somehow? No, this wasn’t furry enough to be a cat. 

Reluctantly an eye opened, noticing big blue eyes staring at his face. 

“GAH!” Robbie jerked backwards, his arms raising up in a natural defensive position. His heart pounded in his chest, staring right back into those eyes. 

“Damn it Sportacus!” Robbie cursed at the hero, placing a tender hand over his own jackhammer heart, “Don’t do that—whatever you were doing!” He wasn’t quite sure what the hero was doing, but… wait was he purring? 

A soft, very faint rumble came from the back of the hero’s throat, a cute smile on the elf’s face, “Hello Robbie!” He sounded as cheerful and energetic as ever, kneeling by the side of the recliner, “I’m sorry if I woke you up, but if you went to sleep at a decent time and woke up in the actual morning you wouldn’t be so tired.” 

“Sportadork,” Robbie gave him a look, “What did I tell you about lecturing me?” He rolled his eyes before leaning back in the chair. His eyes closed for a moment before feeling the rub against his cheek again. 

“Sporty,” he sighed, this time sitting up in the chair, adjusting his position to face the elf, “Why are you rubbing your face against me?” He noticed a slight red tinge appear on the elf’s cheeks. A small smirk came to his lips. God, he was just like a kitten sometimes. 

Another sigh came from him before Robbie patted the spot on the chair next to him. In a bound Sportacus threw himself onto the chair, quickly cuddling up next to the villain, arms wrapped around his waist with his head nestled right under Robbie’s chin. 

“You’re strange,” Robbie teased, putting his arms over the hero’s shoulders letting his hand rest against the back of Sportacus’ neck. He could just get his fingers against bits of the soft hair under the blue cap. 

Beneath his head the hero began to rub against his neck, getting a strange squeak from the villain. It felt weird to say the least. The action continued until Robbie brushed his hand through the ends of the fluffy hair. 

When he stopped, a few moments later the action started up again. Hmmm, that was an interesting discovery. Robbie hummed to himself, first taking off the goggles perched on the hero’s head before taking off the cap. The two items were discarded to the side, letting the blonde hair out into the open. 

Robbie always loved seeing that mess of blond hair on the elf’s head—it reminded him of a golden retriever he fed on the streets as a kid. A soft fluffy mess that was covering a friendly, bright ball of energy. 

His hand raised, running his fingers through the soft hair, dragging it down before raising it again to repeat the process. Each movement was fluid and gentle, getting the soft purring sound to rise out the hero with each touch. 

For a test, the villain let his two fingers trace the backside of the hero’s ear, letting it touch every part of the soft skin from where it met his skull all the way to the tip. A shiver coursed through the body against his, a soft moan escaping the hero. 

“Oh,” Robbie gave a mischievous grin, “Did I find the spot?” He continued to run his fingers along the line of the elf’s ear, getting the noise to rise every time. Dear god, he was so endearing. A small laugh came from the villain, holding the elf closer to him, letting his hand rest against the back of Sportacus’ head. 

Damn this elf, making his soft spot grow even more. Though, he was thankful for the hero: without Sporty he’d probably still be even more of a mess with his life in shambles. They made each other complete. And even if he acted annoyed by the strange traits he’d find about the elf, each one just made him love the dork more and more. 

“Robbie?” Sportacus glanced up to the villain, his head tilting to the side. 

“Hmmm?” The gray-blue eyes glanced down, a growing blissful smile on his face, “Yes Sportacutie?” 

“Am I your everything?” The elf’s cheeks were bright red, a nervous glint in his eyes. It was an awkward question for the hero to ask, since he himself didn’t quite understand what it meant. Though, even if he didn’t know fully what it meant, he knew that Robbie was his everything. 

“Of course,” Robbie nodded, gently kissing him on the lips, “You are my everything and beyond.” 

“Good,” The bright cheerful smile returned to his reddened face, before nestling back under Robbie’s head, “You’re my everything too.”


End file.
